


Best Valentine's Day Ever

by HideKane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideKane/pseuds/HideKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't decide if this should've been a fluff or Smut but I was told to do both so sorry if it's a bit too long. Anyways, enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Valentine's Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if this should've been a fluff or Smut but I was told to do both so sorry if it's a bit too long. Anyways, enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day.

Kaneki walked at a fast pace, holding his bag tight to his body, avoiding everyone he came in contact with until he made it to his desk. He pulled out his notebooks and pens getting ready for class when he saw his neatly wrapped homemade chocolates he had made for Hide.

"Okay" Kaneki thought "Today will be the day I confess" and with that Kaneki took the chocolate put and placed it on his lap, waiting for Hide.

Hide entered the classroom and before Kaneki could say hello, one of his classmates had approached Hide and handed him a box of chocolates. Hide thanked the girl before walking towards Kaneki. Kaneki quickly put his chocolates away before Hide could notice.

All throughout the day girls from their grade would come up to Hide, confess and give him their chocolates. Kaneki couldn't help but feel jealous so when the final bell rang, he quickly packed his things and rushed home.

Kaneki was almost home before he felt someone hold his arm. Stunned, Kaneki turned around to see Hide, face flushed, sweating and out of breath. They stood in silence for a moment before Hide reached into his bag and pulled out a colorful wrapped box.

"I wanted to give this to you in the morning but I kept on getting interrupted. Kaneki, we've been best friends since we were little and we've been through a lot together. And during that time I've finally come to realize that i..... that I love you. So please accept my love and these chocolates. " Hide confessed.

Kaneki couldn't believe what he just heard and before he knew it, he had lunged himself towards Hide, embracing him. 

"I love you too Hide, I always have and I always will." Kaneki said, tears running down his face. Hide grabbed Kaneki's cheeks, pulling him close. 

"Can i?" Hide asked. Kaneki happily nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Hide's lips against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they parted for air.

"Come on." Hide said holding Kaneki's hand. "Let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaneki sat at the edge of Hide'should bed, hands folded on top of his lap whIle Hide did the same thing on the other side. 

"So now what?" Hide asked, turning to look at Kaneki.  
"We could um..... continue kissing." Kaneki replied, cheeks turning pink from his statement. 

Hide moved closer to Kaneki and pulled him onto his lap.  
"Is this okay?" Hide asked, Kaneki simply nodded before leaning down to capture Hide'should lips.

The kiss turned more heated when Hide gently bit Kaneki'said bottom lip. Kaneki gasped and Hide took this opportunity to shove his tongue into his friends' mouth. Kaneki couldn't help but let out a moan as Hide's tongue explored his mouth.

Tongues intertwined, Hide began to lift Kaneki'said shirt. Kaneki pulled away from the kiss to let Hide take his shirt off. Hide then kissed Kaneki's newly exposed skin. He sucked on his neck, making sure not to leave a mark so he won't get in trouble. Hide moved down to Kaneki's nipples, taking one into his mouth while his hand played with the other one. Kaneki let out a loud moan as Hide sucked on his now hardened bud. Hide got up, holding Kaneki by his legs before settling him down onto the bed.

"Do you want to do this?" Hide asked a panting Kaneki.  
"I want you to be my first time, Hide." Kaneki confessed. Hide couldn't help but smile and went to his drawer to take out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Kaneki laid down as Hide began to unbuckle his belt. Hide pulled down Kaneki's pants and boxers down causing his cock to spring up. Kaneki covered his face as Hide stared at his leaking cock.

"Good to know I'm not the only one affected by this." Hide chuckled, getting on his knees and parting Kaneki's legs apart. Kaneki bit his lip as he felt Hide lick his shaft and let out a high pitched moan as Hide took in his length. 

Hide swirled his tongue around Kaneki's shaft, bobbing his head up and down taking in as much as he could. Hide used one of his hands to hold Kaneki's hips down while the other gently massaged his balls. Hide's blow job didn't last long as Kaneki came into Hide's mouth without warning.

Kaneki sat up, apologizing to Hide. Hide swallowed Kaneki's semen, telling him it was no big deal. Hide got up and laid Kaneki back down, giving him soft, gentle kisses on his lips while stroking his dick to make it hard again. It didn't take long for Kaneki to be erect again. Hide quickly discarded his clothes, rolled on the condom and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. 

Hide parted Ken'said legs again and began rubbing his lubed up finger around Kaneki's hole. Hide gently pushed his finger inside, causing Ken to grip the bed sheets. Hide began moving his finger in and out, stretching Kaneki as best as he could before adding another 2 fingers. Hide scissored Kaneki, causing the boy to become a panting mess.

Ken let out a whine when Hide pulled his fingers out. Hide let out a chuckle before squeezing more lube onto his hand and rubbing it on his cock. Hide gripped Kaneki's legs and made his way to his friends entrance.

"Are you ready?" Hide asked. Ken nodded and took a hold of the bedsheets. Hide let out a choked moan as he filled Kaneki up. They stayed still for a few moments before Kaneki gave him the okay to move. Hide began thrusting into Ken slowly, making sure not to hurt him but after a while Kaneki demanded Hide to go faster.

Hide threw Kaneki's legs over his shoulder before picking up speed. He pulled out slowly before thrusting into Kaneki at a fast speed. Each thrust going deeper and deeper. Kaneki let out a moan as Hide hit his prostate. 

"Ri-right there." Kaneki panted out. Hide held onto Kaneki's hips as he continued to push himself in. Hide kept hitting Kaneki's prostate and he could tell he was close by the way Kaneki's walls clenched around his dick. 

Hide wrapped one of his hands around Kaneki's leaking cock and began pumping it. Kaneki gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white, as he felt himself get closer and closer. With a few more thrusts and pumps, Kaneki came all over Hide's hand and onto his own stomach. Hide continued thrusting into Kaneki a few more times before he came. 

Hide pulled out of Kaneki causing both boys to hiss at the sensitivity. Hide discarded the condom before laying down next to Kaneki. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist, bring him close to him as they both tried to regain their breaths.

Hide was about to fall asleep but felt Kaneki get up from bed. Kaneki walked over to his book bag and grabbed something before turning around to walk back to bed. Ken laid down next to Hide, kissed him on the cheek and gave Hide his homemade chocolates. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Hide." Kaneki said as he rested his head on top of Hide's chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ken." Hide replied, kissing the top of Kaneki's head before both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
